Agaisnt All Odds
by Slytherin Angel1
Summary: When Draco leaves Harry, thoughts start to run through his mind. What is he thinking? Is it really agaisnt the odds for Draco to return to him? Find out! Read and Review please!


Against All Odds By: Slytherin Angel Tittle: Agaisnt All Odds. Rating: PG Pairing: Harry/Draco Disclaimers: I do not own ANY of the characters in Harry Potter. They all belong to the beautiful and talented J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the song "Against All Odds". That song belongs to Phil Collins. POV: Harry's  
  
*How can I just let you walk away? Just you leave without a trace? When I stand here taking every breath with you. You're the only one who really knew me at all.*  
  
I lied crying on my bed. I have been crying for days, but it has seemed much longer than that to me. I lost the only one who ever really knew me. Who understood me completely. Who knew me for who I really was, not just 'The Boy Who Lived'. The one I shared countless hours talking to. Who I shared my dreams with. Who I shared my life with. Who I wanted to share my future with. I lost Draco Malfoy. And it's all my fault...  
  
*How can you just walk away from me? When all I can do is watch leave. 'Cause we've shared that laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears. You're the only one who really knew me at all.*  
  
I wish he was here right now. He never gave me a chance to explain myself. It wasn't what it seemed. Though I admit, if it would have been me I wouldn't have gave him that chance either. If I would have saw him kissing a girl, I would have gone insane. Hermione kissed me, I did not kiss her. It just looked like I did. Draco and I had something special. Really special. We had been through so much together. We had our good times... ~flashback~ "Draco, love, why did you do that!? I didn't hosnestly think you would!" I couldn't control my laughter. Draco was seriously going mad! He really gone and flipped! I mean I had heard him go off before, but never to Snape. To tell him off in class like that, I thought he would be expelled! The class laughed so hard for so long. ~end flashback~ We also had our bad times, and times when we cried... ~flashback~ "Draco? Are you okay love? What is the matter?" I stared down at Draco. Tears in his eyes. He look like he had been crying for hours. I didn't know what was wrong. Then he spoke. "Father..." That was all he could say. I knew then that his father had been beating him. He could no longer hide it. The bruises were from his father. Not from falling. Not from anything else. Just his father. I sat there, held him, and cried with him. ~end flashback~ All those years. Three years. Now he is gone. There is notthing I can do.  
  
*So take a look at me now, 'Cause there's just an empty space. There's notthing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face.*  
  
Now that Hogwarts is out, Will I ever see him again? I can still remember his sweet face. Those silver-grey eyes that shined like diamonds. His soft full lips that felt like silk. His beautiful platnum- blonde hair that shinned in the moonlight. Will I ever see his face again? Will the emptiness inside my heart ever be filled again? I need him.  
  
*So take a look at me now, 'Cause there's just an empty space. You're coming back to me is agaisnt the odds, and thats what I got to face.*  
  
He really is gone. I have to face that. It has been weeks now. Hogwarts is out and we're through. No he and I are through. There is no "we", no "us", nothing anymore. It's over. I am one again. I am missing my other half, my soulmate. The man I loved. I never did tell him I loved him. I did though. I guess I didn't ever know until just now. Now that its against the odds of him coming back, now that its to late.  
  
*I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry. There's so much I need to say to you. So many reasons why. You're the only one who really knew me at all.*  
  
I wish I was back at the time when he walked out. I would have done something. Anything. Just to get him to come back. To tell him notthing happend. To tell him I loved him. To let him see me cry. To see me hurt. Then maybe he would see I cared. Maybe he would see my pain. There is so much I want to say to him. Will I get my chance?  
  
*So take a look at me now, 'Cause there's just an empty space. There's notthing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face.*  
  
Days of love are gone. Only the memorys will reamain. Only the pictures will last. Only him. He is all I want, all I need. If he was here now, I could die and not care. For I would have died happy. With my love, not alone. Like I am now. For I am alone, with the memory of him, of his sweet gentle face.  
  
*So take a look at me now, 'Cause there's just an empty space. You're coming back to me is agaisnt the odds, and thats what I got to face.*  
  
Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I go after him? Why did I not even care then? I love him. I know it. Now all that is left after three years of love is an empty hole in my heart where Draco's love once filled. All because I couldn't go after him. The sad part is, I don't know why I could'nt.  
  
*So take a good look at me now, 'Cause I'm still standing here. You're coming back to be is against the odds, and that's the chance I got to take.*  
  
I don't care if it's been forever since I was with him. I'm still here. I still love him. I know that the chances of him coming back to me are agaisnt the odds, but I'm taking that chance. I will take the chance because I loved him. No, I LOVE him. If he loved me, he will be back*  
  
*So take a look at me now.*  
  
I know it's a great risk taking this chance, but I love him. "I love you Draco Malfoy!" I screamed it into the wind. Only to hear a very fimilar voice that seemed to be very near, whisper the words, "I love you too Harry James Potter."  
  
  
  
~BOWS~ So what did you guys think of it? I'm thinking of doing a sequal to this. It all depends of the reviews! So what did you think, was it Draco? Or was it all in his mind? You'll find out if I do a sequal!!! Thanks for reading! Love, Slytherin Angel 


End file.
